


devil & prince

by vaerys



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Opposites Attract, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaerys/pseuds/vaerys
Summary: Choi Beomgyu has no flaws. Known as the flower prince at his high school because of his soft, delicate features, charming personality, and wealthy background; he’s everything a girl wants and everything a boy wants to be. His whole life he’s been conditioned to be a perfectionist, not accepting anything that doesn’t go his way. That is until mysterious and violent Choi Yeonjun transfers to his school and begins to make his life a living hell. And he becomes Beomgyu’s first flaw ever.





	1. one

Ever since Beomgyu was young people loved him.

His parents fawned over him and spoiled him from when he was just a child. Then along the way other people were drawn to his beautiful innocence. Hypnotized by his god-like visuals, charming personality, and his life that almost seemed like something out of a movie. He was basically born into royalty, being the son of the one of the most wealthiest couples in Korea. All those factors is how he ended up getting the nickname “Flower Prince.” He never admitted it out loud, but he always loved the name. It made him feel validated that people saw him as something that high and important. 

Being put on top of that throne conditioned Beomgyu to be a perfectionist from a young age. Making sure his appearance was perfect, combing his light brown hair down every morning before school so there wasn’t even a single strand sticking up. Making sure he was always at the top of his class, studying hard so that no one could ever beat him in grades. Making sure that everyone around him loved him, but he didn’t have to put much effort into that. He knew that some people were envious of him though, but they would never show it. Being hated by him was the easiest way to damage your reputation in the school. 

Beomgyu basically had everyone in the palm of his hand, including teachers. Almost every day he’d come to find love letters placed in his locker, even from some boys. Seeing them made him feel giddy inside. If everyone loved him, that meant he truly had no flaws. He was really perfect. He accepted their love for him, but he never acknowledged it. 

Beomgyu didn’t believe in true love. 

He was 17 and still had yet to experience a beautiful romance. But he knew they didn’t exist. People would look at his perfect life, his perfect parents and believe that that was what a beautiful romance was. But they didn’t know the truth and they would never find out. His parents were the reason why he didn’t believe in true love. 

They put on a facade in public, pretending to be madly in love with each other. But behind closed doors they treated each other like enemies. Constantly fighting, one always bad mouthing the other. And Beomgyu heard it all. He hated how fake they were, it pissed him off. 

But was he any better?

This perfect, beautiful face that he constantly showed the world; wasn’t it just a mask? 

But if he removed the mask, what would be underneath it? Nothing. This was who he was. From the beginning he’d always been perfect, there is no other side to him. He was just perfect. 

He’d always be perfect. 

It was the people around him who were imperfect and annoying. They were all fake too, he could see right through all of them. They only latched onto him because they wanted what he had. A taste of his world. He was the standard. He was better than all of them. And he’d keep it that way until the end. 

He’d never be like these demons. 

“Beomgyu.” A soft voice cut into his thoughts then. 

He blinked and glanced up. A girl stood over him, her arms tied nervously behind her back. He scanned her quickly; she was basic. Looked just like every other girl here. But just by the flustered look on her face and her friends watching closely behind her, he could already tell what she wanted. 

“Could I please talk to you outside for a sec?” 

He looked back down at his notes on his desk. He’d been sitting by himself in the back of the class, reviewing the lesson the teacher had just taught. He already knew the content from the back of his hand, but he still felt obligated to further engrain it into his memory. Just to ensure that he would pass any upcoming exams and test with flying colours. 

It wouldn’t hurt him to step away from his work for a second. But, 

He glanced back up at the girl and locked eyes with her. 

She had the same entranced look that everyone who was infatuated with him had. He really wasn’t in the mood to be confessed to right now. He wasn’t in the mood to reject someone again. It was almost like a game to them. Who would be the first girl that Beomgyu said yes to going out to. The girls saw it as a competition, he saw it as something annoying. 

But of course he couldn’t say it out loud. If he did they would think he was an asshole.

His chair scraped loudly as he stood up slowly. He gave her a small smile and her face turned red. “Sure, let’s go.”

“O-Okay.” She bowed quickly. “Thank you.” 

Everyone watched them closely as she led him out of the classroom and towards the courtyard. The famous place for confessions. Beomgyu lost track of how many times he’d been there. But at this point he could memorize how many roses were in the garden. Knew exactly where to stand. Knew exactly what to say.

He suppressed the urge to sigh loudly when they stopped walking and she turned to face him. 

The wind picked up then and rustled through the small bushes and trees. The breeze tickled his nose, something heavy and strong sat in the air. 

A storm was coming. 

Beomgyu flicked his eyes towards the side of the school that overlooked the courtyard. Other students were watching curiously from the window. They always saw him there, being confessed to by girls. It was like a drama to them now. 

He smirked and gave them a small wave, some turned away in embarrassment, others celebrated happily with their friends. He always found their reactions amusing. They acted as if they were being acknowledged by a celebrity. 

But there was one who didn’t move today. 

He had his arms crossed, his head cocked at him. There was a dark, almost judgemental look behind his eyes. Beomgyu felt his heart jump. He’d never seen him before, who the hell was he?

“I-I’m,” The girl spoke up suddenly, forcing him to look back at her. She was trembling uncontrollably and her eyes were squeezed closed. “I’m in love with you!”

Beomgyu blinked. He was surprised at how straightforward she was. Usually other girls would just casually ask him out on dates, told him that they liked him. But they never admitted that they were in love with him right off the bat. He wanted to laugh. Did she think that being this bold would convince him to go out with her? Because it wouldn’t. 

He took in a long breath, building up his words of rejection. “I’m sorry, but I can’t return your feelings.” 

She froze and opened her eyes. That heartbroken look he saw almost every time he rejected someone sat in her gaze. But what was she expecting? They’d just met each other, he didn’t even know her name. 

She clenched her teeth. “P-Please, I promise I can be a good girlfriend to you!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. But I hope we can just be friends.” He replied back softly. Why did she seem so desperate, it didn’t make him any more interested in her. “Our next class starts soon, we should probably head back-”

Beomgyu started to turn away but she grabbed his arm suddenly. 

“Hey, what are you-” 

She took hold of his collar and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened in surprise. 

He was about to push her away but she let go abruptly and stumbled back. She gave him a teary look and then ran off quickly. 

He stood in a daze. 

 

She’d just taken his first kiss. 

 

He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. His eyes slowly running back up to the window. Everyone that had been watching before had their phones out, probably taking pictures, filming, sending this to their friends. 

He wanted to scream. This would cause too many issues. Why the hell would she pull something like that?

He lowered his hand slowly and scanned the crowd again. 

 

The boy with the dark eyes was no longer there.


	2. two

“She really kissed you and just ran off like that?” Kai asked in surprise through a mouthful of ramen. Taehyun gave him a grossed out look as he ate his own slowly. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised you guys haven’t heard yet. Thought it would be all over the school by now.” Beomgyu mumbled back as he picked at his noodles. They were starting to grow cold and he was losing his appetite. 

“Oh I definitely heard, Kai just has a short attention span so he’s out of the loop of everything.” Taehyun chuckled. 

They were all on the roof eating lunch, their usual hangout. He liked to go up there sometimes just to get a little quiet from the commotion of his life. Taehyun and HueningKai had been his close friends since middle school. They knew everything about him that he chose to reveal, nothing more nothing less. A lot of people would die to be in their positions though. It wasn’t exactly easy getting close to him considering how popular he was.

“Some girls really can’t take no for an answer huh. I swear to god they’re insane.” Kai shook his head. “No offense though, how come you never say yes to anyone who asks you out? You’re like really popular, I’m surprised you haven’t had a girlfriend yet.”

Beomgyu pursed his lips. “I don’t know, I’m just not interested in any of them. Dating isn’t really important to me right now.”

Taehyun glanced at him. “So you’re basically just waiting for the perfect girl to come along then?”

“I guess you could say that.” He lied. 

There was no perfect girl. They were all the same.

“Wait so are you telling me that that girl stole your first kiss?” Kai laughed then. 

“Hey,” Taehyun warned. “Be nice.” 

“I’m sorry, but that’s just too hilarious to me.” 

“Well at least I’ve actually had my first kiss.” Beomgyu gave him a sly smile and he quickly stopped laughing, his face turning red. 

“Whatever,” 

Taehyun sighed and shook his head. “Anyways, I heard we have a new student in our year.”

“Seriously? How come I haven’t seen him yet?” Kai asked. 

“Maybe you just don’t have any classes with each other.” He shrugged. “Apparently he’s not hard to miss though. I overheard someone say he seems really scary, had a reputation at his last school.” 

“Pfft, he’s probably not even that bad. People over exaggerate everything.”

Beomgyu remembered the boy he hadn’t recognized watching him in the courtyard with the other students. Could that have been him? If it was then their speculation made sense, he seemed intimidating. 

His judgmental gaze was etched into his mind, it made his skin cold. 

He didn’t even know him, why did he think he had the right to criticize him? But if he was looking at him like that; did that mean he saw his flaws? 

No, he didn’t have flaws-

Right?

Beomgyu shook his head and stood up, throwing out the rest of his ramen. He suddenly felt nauseous. 

“I’m gonna go to the washroom, I’ll catch up with you guys later okay?” He said as he picked up his things. 

“Sure let’s meet up in our usual spot so we can go to the arcade after class.” Kai suggested, 

“Okay, sounds good.” Taehyun agreed. 

Beomgyu nodded, although he wasn’t really in the mood to go anywhere after school today. 

He left the roof and headed down the stairwell into the hall. As he made his way towards the washroom, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him as usual. A few students and teachers greeted him and he greeted them back. Others looked like they wanted to talk to him but didn’t have the courage too. 

It was moments like that where he questioned why they put him up on such a high pedestal to the point where they couldn’t even talk to him. 

But he didn’t mind, it was probably better for him that they felt they were below him. It meant less people that he had to care about. Caring about people and their emotions led to too many problems. Beomgyu had no issue pretending like he did, but the truth was it was just a nuisance to him. That was another reason why he wouldn’t date and didn’t have very many close friends. 

He stopped in front of the mirror once he got inside and stared quietly at his reflection. His hair was messy, probably from the wind. He combed his fingers through the strands slowly. It had to look neat, it needed to look perfect. He thought about the girl kissing him then and he clenched his teeth, knotting his hair angrily between his fingers.. 

Calm down. 

He loosened his grip and patted his hair down, smoothing it slowly. 

He wouldn’t let other people’s stupid actions affect his life-

“So you’re the flower prince?”

Beomgyu froze. 

What was that?

He turned around stiffly and saw the same boy from before walking from the stall, flicking a toothpick in his mouth. Now that he was closer to him, Beomgyu noticed how sharp his eyes really were. His gaze was dark before, but now it was just piercing. His black hair was tousled and messy and his uniform didn’t look neat at all, was baggy on his body. His whole demeanor made Beomgyu uncomfortable. 

“I’ve been at this school for two hours, and all I’ve really found out is that everyone here just seems to be up your ass for some reason.” He continued speaking. 

Beomgyu gave him a hard look. 

The boy’s eyes scanned him up and down, taking him in. “I wonder what people are so obsessed with though, because all I see is a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

He clenched his teeth. He wouldn’t let him see how nervous he was or know how fast his heart was beating in his chest. 

The boy smirked and cocked his head. “Why do you look so scared? Do I intimidate you?” 

“N-No, you just caught me off guard that’s all.” Beomgyu kept his composure and adjusted the cuffs on his sleeve. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just wanted to personally introduce myself to the most popular guy in school.” He extended his hand then and Beomgyu looked blankly at it. “My name is Yeonjun by the way.” 

Beomgyu grabbed hold of it slowly and Yeonjun’s grip tightened. “I’m Beomgyu.” 

“What a pretty name,” He smiled and pulled him forward suddenly, whispering softly in his ear. “It suits you perfectly.”

His voice sent shivers down Beomgyu’s spine and he shoved him back quickly. 

Yeonjun laughed at his reaction, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you around Beomgyu.” 

He watched stiffly as he walked out of the washroom without another word. 

Beomgyu turned back to face the mirror, laboured breaths escaping his lips. He felt flushed, his hair looked worse than it did before. Why did he make him feel so on edge? Vulnerable? Exposed? He clenched his fist. 

“All I see is a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” 

He shot it up, ready to strike the counter but stopped himself short. 

Calm down. 

Calm down.

Don’t listen to him. 

He doesn’t know anything about you.

You’re perfect. 

He lowered his hand slowly. 

 

He was perfect.

 

No one would make him believe otherwise. 

 

 

**

 

“I can’t believe that ugly bitch kissed Beomgyu, good thing we took care of her. Now that she’s learned her lesson, she better not bother him again.”

 

Beomgyu heard the group of girls gossiping to each other as he walked into the class. They watched him quietly as he sat down. He didn’t know what they had done to the girl and he didn’t want to know. It wasn’t any of his business. 

She brought it upon herself anyways. 

 

He swallowed the burning knot in his throat and took out his books. 

 

It was last period, after this he’d finally be able to leave. He just had to hold on a bit longer. 

 

“Alright everyone, take your seats.” His teacher, Ms. Son instructed as she walked in then.

The students hurried to sit down.

 

“We have a new student in this class today named Choi Yeonjun. Make sure to be kind and treat him with respect. He should be here soon.” She said. 

Beomgyu’s heart plummeted. 

“Ugh, we’re really gonna get that devil in our class? He’s insane. I heard he got kicked out of his last school for knocking someone out.” A girl whispered to her friend. 

“Whoa, seriously?” 

“Yeah.” 

His hands were trembling. 

Beomgyu clasped them together and placed them in his lap. 

 

Only a few minutes later Yeonjun trudged into the room. 

The class fell silent at his appearance. 

“Glad you could make it Mr. Choi, you may take a seat anywhere there’s an empty desk.” Ms. Son smiled. 

There were a few empty desks around the class, including one right in front of Beomgyu. But no one sat there because they didn’t want to block his view. That was the kind of special treatment he received from people just for breathing. 

But it was clear Yeonjun didn’t care. 

Everyone gave him dirty looks as he sat down in front of him comfortably. 

“Beomgyu would you by any chance like to move to another seat so you can see better?” Ms. Son offered then. 

“I can switch seats with you if you want!” A boy from across the class volunteered. 

Yeonjun stifled a laugh. 

“Thank you, but I’m fine.” Beomgyu smiled politely at them. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Okay, whatever makes you comfortable.” Ms. Son clapped. “Now that everyone is settled, let’s start the lesson for today.” 

 

“Honestly how much more disrespectful can he get?”

“He should stay far away from Beomgyu if he knows what’s good for him.” 

The whispering wouldn’t stop. 

 

But Yeonjun ignored them. 

Beomgyu watched him carefully. He really didn’t look like he cared that he was already becoming a target. 

 

He didn’t care about who he was. 

 

Beomgyu was just another student to him. 

 

He’d never been treated that way before. 

 

It made him sick.


	3. three

Her arm was broken. 

 

Everyone thought she wouldn’t show her face at the school again after what happened. The videos and pictures had spread around like wildfire. She was known as the girl who’d kissed Beomgyu, an enemy to the other students.

Those girls had beaten her up, tried to teach her a lesson. But she still came back, even knowing how much everyone hated her now. The group of friends Beomgyu had seen her with before turned their back on her too. He wondered why she would voluntarily make herself a target like this. 

Didn’t she know what she was getting herself into?

He wasn’t just some normal guy. 

 

Why would she be so desperate enough to kiss him?

 

He wouldn’t bother trying to find out though. This always happened. Anyone who stepped out of line in terms of him always faced the consequences. That’s why everyone was so careful. They knew better. Staying on his good side was the only way to keep safe in that environment. Loving him was the easiest thing to do. 

Hating someone that was the standard didn’t make any sense. 

But sometimes people crossed a line. 

Lost control of themselves. 

 

Beomgyu watched as she walked passed him without a word. 

Seeing the cast on her arm and the bruises on her face cemented that.

 

He turned away, looking down at the litter of love letters that sat in his locker once again.

Was he supposed to care about these people that kept fighting for his love and affection? Even if they suffered the consequences for it?

It made him feel good about himself, but in the end he could care less about them.

They were pathetic. 

 

**

 

Beomgyu lay on his back on the roof later that day, using his hand to block out the bright sunlight. 

“Ugh where the hell is Taehyun with the juice I’m burning alive up here.” Kai groaned beside him. 

He didn’t say anything back. His mind was drifting with the white clouds that moved through the blue sky. 

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I’m having a party at my house this weekend because my parents are gonna be away. You should come.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay.” Kai replied back. 

It fell silent between them. 

Sometimes Beomgyu felt like he didn’t even like him. Only hung out with him because he was popular. Even though they’d been friends for a long time, it just didn’t feel genuine. But like everyone else, he pretended, made sure he stayed on his good side. 

He wondered what in his life was truly sincere. 

“Get the hell away from her!” A loud voice shouted suddenly, cutting into his thoughts. 

They both sat up and looked at each other. 

“What the hell is going on,” Kai stood and went towards the edge of the roof to look around. “Holy shit I think that Yeonjun kid is getting into a fight.” 

Beomgyu’s heart stopped. 

Yeonjun. 

He’d been trying to avoid him for about a week now. After their encounter in the washroom, he just knew that he didn’t want anything to do with him. And it seemed like Yeonjun felt the same way. He was pretty much an outcast and a loner. Not many people liked him either, because he also didn’t treat Beomgyu like royalty. They didn’t like how different he was. 

Beomgyu didn’t either. He didn’t like knowing that there was someone he couldn’t control. 

“Hey isn’t that the girl who kissed you?” Kai asked then.

What?

Beomgyu stood up and went beside him, glancing down at the commotion. 

The same girls who had harassed her before were there. They glared angrily at Yeonjun who stood in between them and the other girl. 

Beomgyu’s mouth turned dry.

Was he really defending her?

“I’ve never hit a girl, but I won’t hesitate to do it now.” Yeonjun hissed at them. “She’s already injured, why the hell are you trying to hurt her again?”

“Because she deserves it!” One of the girls spit. “She’s a disgusting slut!”

“I-I already told you I was sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” The girl trembled behind Yeonjun.

“No one cares about your apology, don’t you get that everyone hates you? No one wants you here! The only person who cares about you is this creepy asshole!”

Kai glanced warily at him then. 

Beomgyu already knew what he wanted to say. 

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” 

They both already knew the answer to that question. 

Another girl glanced up randomly towards the roof then, locking eyes with Beomgyu. Her face turned pale. She frantically tapped her friend’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear. 

The girl looked up as well, she had a frightened expression. 

Yeonjun followed her gaze.

Beomgyu didn’t want to look at him, but he couldn’t help it. 

His eyes were cold.

That was the first time he’d seen so much hatred directed towards him from someone before. 

Beomgyu shivered and turned away quickly. “Let’s just go find Taehyun.” 

“Um, alright.” Kai followed behind him without a second thought. 

 

But even as they walked farther away, Beomgyu could still feel Yeonjun’s eyes burning holes in his back. 

 

He was the first person that could see right through him.

 

**

“W-What you saw back there, we were just trying to protect you..” The girls stood over Beomgyu at the beginning of their last class together. 

He didn’t look at them, just stared at his notes. “It’s fine, I understand.” 

“Are you mad at us?”

“No.”

They all looked nervously at each other. 

He was tired, but this was necessary. 

Beomgyu put on a soft smile, one that he knew made everyone’s hearts futter. “I promise I’m not mad okay?”

They blushed at him. “O-Okay.” 

Beomgyu kept smiling at them, until he saw Yeonjun come into the class out of the corner of his eye. 

The girls shot him dirty looks and quickly went to go sit down again.

He watched Yeonjun as he came closer towards him, his dark eyes judging him again, staring right through him. But he didn’t say anything as he sat down in front of Beomgyu, throwing his bag on the floor. 

It was suffocating for the rest of the lesson. 

Beomgyu couldn’t even concentrate on anything Ms. Son was saying. All he could feel was Yeonjun’s aura. It made him feel small and scared. Even though he wasn’t looking at him or talking to him, he could still feel his anger towards him. 

Beomgyu wanted to run away and hide. 

He hated this feeling.

He hated him. 

Why did he have to be so close to him. 

Couldn’t he have sat anywhere else-

The bell rang suddenly and he let out a long sigh.

He scrambled to get his things, wanting to leave quickly. But Yeonjun stood and blocked his path. 

They stood staring at each other. The last few students who were still in the class noticed the altercation. 

What the hell was he doing?

Didn’t he know how dangerous this was?

Beomgyu gave them a reassuring smile, trying to mentally communicate that he was okay. It looks like they got his message, because they all filed out soon after; leaving him and Yeonjun in the class alone. 

Beomgyu pressed his lips together. “What do you want-” 

“I saw her kiss you that day. You know exactly what’s going on, and yet you’re not doing anything about it. Why is that?”

He froze.  
“Is your reputation really that important to you that you’d actually turn a blind eye to bullying?” Yeonjun’s voice was tense. 

Bullying?

He’d never seen it as that. 

He more saw it as someone getting the consequences for their actions. 

Beomgyu tilted his head. “She’s the one who caused this though.” 

Yeonjun twitched. 

“Why should I feel bad when she brought this upon herself? My reputation has nothing to do with it.”

He laughed then and shook his head, almost in disbelief. “Do you really not see what’s wrong with what you’re doing?” 

Beomgyu didn’t say anything back. 

“You’re letting people suffer and get hurt just so you can uphold this twisted image of yourself-”

“You don’t know anything about me!” He snapped suddenly. 

Yeonjun stared at him. “Do I really need to know you well, to know see kind of person you are?”

Beomgyu shoved passed him. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll mind your own business and stay in your place-” 

“No, because I’m not one of your fucking minions.” He grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. 

“Let go of me-”

“Everyone might see you as some perfect prince, but I’ve right through you since day one.” He hissed. “Your just a wolf in sheep’s clothing, you don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself. And this situation right here, it just proves that.”

Beomgyu clenched his teeth. 

“If you’re really the person that everyone says you are, why don’t you care about the victim-” 

“I am the victim!” He screamed angrily.  
Yeonjun’s eyes widened slightly, but they darkened again almost immediately and he let go of his arm.

Beomgyu was breathing heavily. 

Why did he blow up like that?

How could he lose his composure that easily?

He blinked and turned away. 

 

“I-I never asked for any of this.” 

 

The whisper came out before he could stop himself. 

Yeonjun stayed silent. 

Beomgyu shook his head and left the classroom quickly.

 

He clutched his hand against his chest. 

 

Why was he suddenly so afraid of himself?


	4. four

“I told you to buy the meat, how could you forget?”

“I have a thousand things on my mind Sumi. Our company is getting ready to make a huge investment soon, my bad buying meat wasn’t the first thing I thought of today.”

Beomgyu sat at the end of the table, watching his parents quietly. 

His mom glared at his dad. “So what are we supposed to eat for dinner then today Jihoon? I was going to make a hot pot, I needed that meat-”

“You can’t find anything else? There’s tons of food here, I’m sure we can find something else to eat for dinner.” His dad shot back. 

“That’s easy for you to say because you don’t cook!”

“I would cook if you let me into the damn kitchen!” 

His mom scoffed. “And let you burn down the house? I don’t think so.”

 

It was the same thing everyday. 

Back and forth banter over the stupidest things. 

He hated it so much. 

“Why don’t you just get a divorce?” 

He wanted to scream at them. But he always kept his mouth shut. 

They would look at him differently if he spoke up. He was supposed to be the good, obedient child. Just do everything that he was told without argument. He was their only child, which is why they showered him with so much love and praise from the beginning. He had everything a person could want in life, interfering in something that wasn’t his business would ruin that. It would make him look ungrateful. 

But he couldn’t help it. 

He wanted it so badly. 

He just wanted parents that truly loved each other. 

 

But did he deserve that? 

Maybe this was his punishment for-

“Is your reputation really that important to you that you’d actually turn a blind eye to bullying?” 

For being a bad person. 

 

He chuckled to himself. 

Why did he care about what Yeonjun thought? Why were his words affecting him? 

He was just an idiot. 

“Yah, Beomgyu what do you want to eat?” His dad asked him as he sat down, loosening the collar on his suit in exhaustion. “You can decide to make it easier since your mom seems to be struggling.”

She scowled at him. 

“Make sure that when you marry someone, they’re not as cranky as her okay? Or you’re gonna be suffering for the rest of your life.” He continued. 

“You better shut your mouth before I rip it off.” His mom hissed. 

Beomgyu didn’t say anything. 

His dad cleared his throat. “Speaking of which, you’re 17 why haven’t you brought home a nice girl for your mom and I to meet yet?”

“Because they’re all the same. Desperate, craving my validation. Only care about my looks and status. They don’t like me for who I really am.” He wanted to say but didn’t. 

But who was he really?

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Beomgyu clenched his teeth. He sighed, trying to control himself. “I’m just, not really interested in anyone right now.”

“I don’t believe that. Come on you don’t have to be shy or embarrassed, man to man you can tell your dad if you have feelings for someone-”

“Will you just leave him alone? He’s not hormonal like you. Let him take his time to find someone.” His mom snapped.

“What? As a parent I can’t be interested in what goes on in my son’s life now?”

“I never said that.”

“That’s literally what you implied-”

 

He drowned them out. 

 

Beomgyu wondered how his parents would react if he told them he wasn’t interested in girls at all. 

He wondered if they already knew. 

He stifled a laugh. 

That was wishful thinking. They’d conditioned him to be this picture perfect son from day one. They expected him to take over his dad’s company in the future, settle down with a woman. That’s all they cared about, they were so clouded by that image that they didn’t even see what was really going on. 

“You’re letting people suffer and get hurt just so you can uphold this twisted image of yourself.”

Yeonjun’s words felt like a blow to his chest. 

No.

Screw him. 

He didn’t know anything. 

 

Beomgyu looked down at his arm, could still feel his grip around his wrist. It felt like a handcuff. 

 

He curled his fingers into fist, pressing his nails into his skin.

 

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about him?

 

**

 

Kai’s party was loud and annoying. 

Beomgyu wasn’t going to go, but he decided he didn’t want to spend another day at home with his arguing parents. Being at a crowded party with deafening music suddenly felt like the better choice that night.

He leaned boredly against the wall in the kitchen, watching Kai and Taehyun play beer pong with some other people. He could feel eyes on him from usual. Even from some he didn’t know. But that’s just how it was, everyone knew him. And even if they didn’t he was hard to miss.

“Hey,” Taehyun turned to look at him. “Do you wanna play?” 

He shook his head. “No thanks.” 

Kai gave him an annoyed look. “Are you just gonna stand around the whole time? Come on, have some fun.” 

Beomgyu crossed his arms. “I said I’m fine.” 

“Okay geez, suit yourself.” 

He let out a long sigh and scanned the crowd just as a tall boy emerged, making his way towards them. 

Kai glanced over and a large smile appeared on his face. “Yo Soobin!” 

“Hey buddy.” They greeted each other with a handshake. Taehyun bowed at him and they shook hands as well. 

“Oh, that’s my other friend Beomgyu.” Kai pointed at him. “Beomgyu this is my friend Soobin, we met at camp last summer.”

Soobin gave him a small smile and extended his hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Beomgyu forced himself to smile back. He wasn’t interested in him at all.

“I’m really glad you could make it, we haven’t seen each other in forever.” Kai said. 

“Yeah, I’ve been really busy. Senior year is hectic, all these university applications are starting to pile up.” Soobin laughed. “But I needed a break which is why I decided to come. And I brought my friend with me but he wandered off somewhere so I’m not sure where he is.”

“Well we’re just playing beer pong if you wanna join us.” Taehyun offered. 

“Yeah sure, that’d be cool…”

Beomgyu blocked them out and started boredly scanning the crowd again.

His heart stopped when he noticed him. 

Yeonjun.

He was making his way through the dancing people, chugging back a bottle of beer. That was the first time Beomgyu had seen him out of his uniform, his clothes were all black and still looked baggy on him. Compared to everyone else there, he stood out the most and not in a good way. 

Why the hell was he here. 

Beomgyu grabbed Kai’s arm suddenly and turned him around to face him. 

He gave him a weird look. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why did you invite Yeonjun?”

Soobin glanced at them. “Wait did you say Yeonjun? He’s my friend that I just mentioned, did you just see him?”

Beomgyu stared at him. 

Kai moved his arm out of his grip. “What’s the big deal anyways? It’s a party, anyone’s allowed to come.”

But Yeonjun wasn’t just anyone. He wasn’t like them. 

“You know exactly why-”

Taehyun put a firm hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Hey, relax alright? Why are you trying to pick a fight with him over this?”

He was about to argue back when a girl suddenly popped up beside them. “Sorry to interrupt, but we were just wondering if you guys wanted to play spin the bottle with us.”

Taehyun nodded. “Yeah sure, we need something to break up the tension here anyways.” 

Beomgyu shot Soobin and Kai an irritated look before Taehyun dragged him away from them.

“Did I do something wrong?” He heard Soobin ask Kai.

“No, he’s just being immature.” 

 

Beomgyu set his jaw. 

 

So that’s what he really thought about him.

 

The girl led them into the living room where a few other people already sat. Beomgyu sat down beside Taehyun and felt her sit close by, her arm brushing against his. He wanted to move away from her, but couldn’t. 

His stomach felt queasy, why the hell did he join this game was he insane? 

Kai and Soobin joined the circle a few minutes later. He could feel Kai watching him, but he didn’t look back. 

“Okay are you guys ready? I’ll go first.” The girl said then, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle.

She spun it slowly.

Beomgyu could feel sweat forming on his brow as he watched it spin.

Was it too late to back out now?

He couldn’t do this. 

 

The bottle stopped. 

It landed on another girl. 

He let out a long sigh of relief, not even realizing that he was holding his breath. 

The girls looked awkwardly at each other.

“I think I’ll pass on this one.” The one beside him chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s just weird.” The other one giggled. 

 

Beomgyu watched them. 

 

Why did they laugh at it like it was a bad thing?. 

But what was he expecting?

That was how they all thought. Even his own parents. 

That’s why he wouldn’t tell anyone his secret. 

 

His heartbeat sped up as the girl spun the bottle again.

 

Everything froze when it landed on him. 

 

The girl blushed hard when she noticed. 

 

No. 

He couldn’t do it. 

He didn’t want another girl to take a kiss away from him again.

He didn’t want to have to feel obligated to care about the aftermath. But he never did before, so why now was it a problem? Because of him. No matter how much he denied it, Yeonjun’s words had affected him. 

They were eating him alive. 

The girl moved closer towards him and he stood up quickly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

“S-Sorry, I’m not feeling too well. I think I need some air.” He backed up and turned away, pushing his way out of the living room. There were too many people, even outside, why was it so crowded. He just needed somewhere to breathe, he needed to be alone-

The bathroom. 

He saw it down the hall. Beomgyu tripped over his feet and rushed towards it. He swung the door open quickly and locked it behind him, sliding down against the frame onto the floor. 

He put his face in his hands. 

What the hell was going on with him. First he blew up and now this. None of these things had ever happened before. In just a short amount of time everything was falling apart. And it all started ever since he saw him. He was ruining his life-

“Hey,” Someone’s voice slurred then. “Are you okay?”

His heart stopped. 

Beomgyu lifted his head slowly.

He sat on the counter of the sink, looking down on him like a dark cloud.

 

His demon.


	5. five

“This is the second time we’ve met up in a washroom, you think this is fate?” Yeonjun laughed. He was cradling another beer bottle in his hand, and there were others littered across the floor. He was obviously drunk. 

Beomgyu grimaced at him. Why was he like this. Instead of socializing like a normal person would at a party, he was in the washroom alone drinking. Beomgyu didn’t understand him. But should he really be talking? He’d just ran off too. He wasn’t in the place to criticize him right now. 

Yeonjun frowned at him. “Why are you looking at me like that? You’re the one who walked in on me, I should be looking at you weirdly.”

“Well maybe you should’ve locked the door then.” Beomgyu muttered. 

“Tch,” He gave him an annoyed look and sighed, taking another swig of beer. “So what even brings you in here anyways. Thought you were like the main attraction at these kinda places, didn’t think I’d catch you sulking in a washroom by yourself.” 

Beomgyu ignored him and stood up, inspecting his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a mess. If he wanted to face everyone again, he needed to clean himself up.

Yeonjun watched him quietly.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” He asked then and Beomgyu paused. 

He looked at him. “Of what?”

“Just caring about what people think about you.” Yeonjun said slowly. He looked away and stared blankly at the wall. His eyes looked glazed, almost far away like he wasn’t there with him. “I used to be just like you, giving a shit about what people thought of me. Craving their validation. Then I realized they were all the same, they’d judge me either way. So why the hell should I pretend?” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Do you always vent to people when you’re drunk or something? Because I didn’t ask to hear your life story-”

“Are you happy?” 

“What?” 

A lump rose in Beomgyu’s throat when he looked back at him. “You’re this prince sitting on his throne, who has people worshipping and admiring him every chance they get. But when I look at you and watch you, you don’t look truly happy.”  
It fell silent. 

Beomgyu looked at himself in the mirror again. 

Was he happy?

How could one stupid person make him question everything like this constantly? It almost felt like he was slowly revealing a stranger, like he didn’t even know himself anymore. He’d spent his whole life trying to hide his flaws, and now they were all being thrown at him by one person. 

“And what about you?” He whispered, trying to deflect it. “Are you truly happy knowing that no one likes you and you’re an outsider-”

“I already told you I don’t care what people think about me-”

“Don’t fucking lie!” Beomgyu shot back. “Everyone cares about what people think of them. T-That’s why, that’s why I’m the way that I am. That’s why I can’t tell anyone-” He stopped himself short. What the hell was he doing? He needed to stop before everything unraveled-

“It’s okay, I know.” 

Beomgyu looked at him in surprise. 

“Sometimes,” Yeonjun ran a hand through his hair. “All you need is one person who truly understands you and accepts you for who are. One person who loves you and makes you happy. I’d rather have them over a million fake people.” 

He could feel himself starting to shake. 

Yeonjun’s eyes searched him. “But you don’t have that do you? That’s why you told me you’re a victim, that you didn’t ask for any of this. You want to be loved by someone for who you are on the inside, but instead people only love you for who you are on the outside.” 

Beomgyu turned away, trying to stop his tears from falling. But it didn’t work. 

“You interest me too you know. But not in the same way that you do others. Everyone sees this perfect person, but I just see myself. Someone who’s suffering and alone.” He chuckled then. “Sorry I’m dumping all of this on you, I just got a lot on my mind and this alcohol isn’t helping. I don’t even know why I’m here, I hate parties. But Soobin is my only friend, he’s helped me a lot since I’ve been here so I just wanted to come as a way to repay him-”

Beomgyu sniffed. Why was he crying? He never cried, what was wrong with him? 

“Are you crying?”

“N-No.” He croaked. “Something just fell in my eye.”

Beomgyu heard him climb off the counter then and move towards him. 

“Hey, turn around.” 

He didn’t. 

Yeonjun took his arm carefully and turned him so that he was facing him. 

“Is it okay if I give you a hug?” He asked. 

Beomgyu blinked. “What?”

“A hug, to make you feel better.” He smiled awkwardly. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but sometimes people just need a hug even if it’s from a stranger.”

He said that they don’t know each other that well. But it somehow felt like he knew him the best out of anyone he’d ever met in his life. Beomgyu wondered if he’d come into his life to test him or to save him. 

“Um, okay.” He said quietly.

Yeonjun leaned forward, he reeked of booze which made Beomgyu feel sick. But his nauseousness quickly disappeared when he felt his arms around him. The feeling was warm and comforting. He slowly laid his head on his chest, listening closely to his heartbeat. 

He closed his eyes, any feeling of sadness or pain trickling away slowly. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, but for once he didn’t care.

 

That was the first time in his life he felt so at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments on the previous chapters, I really appreciate them and am glad you're enjoying the story <3


	6. six

“Beomgyu.”

He felt someone shake him and he groaned, trying to push them away.

“Yah! Wake up, you’re late for school!”

 

He squinted and lifted his head. “What?” 

“You slept passed your alarm.” It was his mom’s voice. “If those parties are going to start affecting your studies then I don’t want you going to them anymore do you hear me?” 

Beomgyu didn’t respond and sat up slowly. He felt like he was in a daze, when the hell did he even get home last night? The only thing he could remember was hugging Yeonjun. He started to blush. What the hell, why did he do that? Was he crazy?

His mom put her hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling well? You’re burning up.”

“I-I’m fine,” He brushed her off. “Can you please leave so I can get changed?”

She gave him a worried look but nodded and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

He face planted back into his pillow once she was gone and groaned loudly. 

 

How the hell was he going to face him now?

 

**

It was the first time in his life that he was late to class. 

Everyone whispered and stared when he walked in suddenly. His teacher gave him a look as well, but he wasn’t upset more surprised. This wasn’t like him at all. He always had a perfect attendance record, perfect grades, perfect performance. So what changed? Why wasn’t he perfect anymore?

Beomgyu pushed the thought back as he sat down slowly. He was too afraid to face it. Kai was sitting a row in front of him and he glanced back at him but Beomgyu looked away quickly. The last time they’d seen each other was before he’d ran off. Things were still pretty tense between them from when he got mad too. But he just couldn’t deal with it right now, he already had enough on his mind. 

The class went on until the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Beomgyu collected his things and held his breath as walked passed Kai, hoping he wouldn’t say anything and thankfully he didn’t. But he felt horrible about it. Why were things changing like this? It was like he already lost control of everything before he even realized what was happening. 

He sighed and made his way through the hall towards his locker. But before he could open it, he felt someone behind him. He turned around.

It was Kai.

Beomgyu clenched his teeth. Shit, why did he come after him?

“Are you still coming on the roof to eat lunch with Taehyun and I later?” He spoke up. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

It fell silent, but this time it was unbearable. 

“Is everything okay?” Kai broke the silence after a while. 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu forced a smile. “Why’d you ask?”

“You’ve just been acting, different. Like you’re not yourself.” 

He thought through his words carefully. 

Different, wasn’t himself. 

Beomgyu looked straight at him then. “So what kind of person do I usually act like?” 

Kai gave him a weird look. “What?” 

“How do I usually act to you?”

He remembered how he called him immature behind his back without any effort. But to his face he treated him just like everyone else; a prince. What did Kai truly think of him?

“I don’t really know how you want me to answer that question. I was just asking if you were okay or not, that’s it.” Kai responded slowly. 

Beomgyu pressed his lips together. “Do you even really care though or are you just asking because you feel obligated to?” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked. “Why are you always trying to pick fights with me all of a sudden, I’ve never done anything wrong to you-”

“You don’t like me!” He yelled back. “J-Just admit it, you’ve never liked me. You only pretend to like me because of who I am.”

Kai frowned at him. “We’ve been friends since middle school, if I didn’t like you why the hell would I hang out with you?” 

“We’ve been friends for this long, and you still don’t know anything about me-”

“That’s because you won’t tell me anything! Me or Taehyun, you’re a closed book, you’re a fucking secret! You’re blaming all this shit on me when it’s you that’s the problem!” He shouted suddenly. “All you care about is acting like some kind of damn prince, treating people like they’re your peasants! You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself!”

Beomgyu stared at him in surprise. 

“I’m trying to be a nice person and check up on you, but you’re just acting like a victim! That’s what you always do! I’m not the issue here, you are!” Kai hissed. 

Everything fell silent. Kai’s face fell and he looked around. Everyone was watching them with blank stares. 

He clenched his teeth and looked back to Beomgyu. “So you know what’s gonna happen next right? People are gonna come after me for getting mad at you. And you’re just gonna stand by and watch like you always do, because it’s never your fault is it?” 

A lump rose in his throat. 

“I’m tired of playing your fucking games and I’m tired of being your friend.” Kai turned away from him. “Go find someone else to manipulate.” 

Beomgyu watched him walk away, everyone else’s eyes following him closely. 

No one had ever done that before. It felt like he was just stripped bare and now everyone could see his naked body. Yeonjun had already exposed him for who he really was, but Kai put him on display, pointing and laughing at him.

Beomgyu hated the feeling. He hated it so much. People weren’t supposed to be treating him like this, revealing his flaws. He wasn’t imperfect, so why was everyone in the hall looking at him like that? Is it because Kai said what they’ve all been wanting to say? They all hated him didn’t they? They treated him like royalty but felt like his peasants.   
Beomgyu shook angrily. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, fuck this, fuck them-

“Hey, what the hell are you guys staring at don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

His voice was like a breath of fresh air. 

Yeonjun stepped out of the crowd and glared at all of them until they dispersed out of fear and moved away. He looked back at Beomgyu once they were gone. But he was too afraid to look at him, too embarrassed. 

“Wanna get outta here?” He asked carefully then. 

Beomgyu shook his head. “N-No, I can’t skip class.” 

“Who cares, I’m sure nothing will happen if you don’t show up once. And you look sick, I think you need some air c’mon,” Yeonjun took his arm and started dragging him towards the exit of the school. 

“Hey, let go people are watching-”

“You still care about what they think?” He gave him a hard look. “I told you, it doesn’t matter who you are. They’ll judge you either way.” 

Beomgyu closed his mouth and didn’t argue back. 

Because he knew he was right. 

 

**

They ended up at a convenience store close by. Beomgyu sat on the sidewalk, staring blankly at the cars as they drove by. The door to the store jingled loudly as Yeonjun walked out and sat beside him. He thrusted some juice at him. 

“Here, drink this.” 

Beomgyu took it from him slowly. “Thanks, I’ll pay you back.” 

He sighed and ripped open a bag of chips. “No need to, it wasn’t that expensive.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t buy anymore beer,” He muttered then, sipping the juice slowly. “Considering how drunk you were last night.” 

Yeonjun looked at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

He stopped drinking. “You seriously don’t remember? Don’t you know you were at a party yesterday?”

“I remember going to the party, having like one or two drinks, then talking to you for a bit but everything else is a blur. It’s like there are gaps in my memory. I was wondering why it felt like I had a hangover today though, everything makes sense now.” He pursed his lips. 

Beomgyu felt his face turn red. “So, you seriously don’t remember what happened?”

“No, did I do something embarrassing? Soobin says I get really deep and mushy when I’m drunk.”

He clenched his drink in his hand then punched him hard in the arm. 

“Ow!” Yeonjun hissed, rubbing it in pain. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Idiot.” Beomgyu whispered. 

He’d been thinking about the hug all day and he just didn’t remember? How could he not remember something like that? Did it not mean anything to him? Or did he just do it because he was drunk?

Beomgyu shook his head. Why did he even care so much? He was supposed to hate Yeonjun, not like him. When did his feelings change?

“Are you feeling a bit better?’ 

He shrugged. 

“I can imagine. Fighting with your friend must suck-” 

“I don’t think he was ever my friend.” Beomgyu cut him off. “He just hung out with me because I’m popular.” 

Yeonjun stared at him. “And why do you think that?”

“Because that’s the only reason why everyone likes me. Because I’m popular and perfect. I have a million fake people and not one true person.” He said, but it felt like he was talking to himself.

“Well I don’t like you because of that.”

Beomgyu’s heart fluttered. 

“You’re just intriguing to me. And I think you’re a lot cooler when you’re not trying to fit into your flower prince image. When you’re just acting like yourself, which seems to be extremely insecure.” He laughed. 

“I’m not insecure.” Beomgyu huffed. 

“Okay, whatever you say.” 

He peeked at him. “Can I ask you a question though.” 

“Sure.” 

“What is Soobin to you?”

Yeonjun’s smile left and he looked away slowly, his eyes drifting up towards the sky. 

“Someone who saved me.”

 

Beomgyu held his breath. “How did he save you-”

“Did you want to go for a walk and then head back?” Yeonjun interrupted him and then stood. His aura was dark and intimidating again. He could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Um, sure.” Beomgyu said hesitantly and stood up as well. Yeonjun walked ahead of him and he watched his back in silence. 

Yeonjun could read him like an open book, pick him apart without effort. He’d told him that he could see himself in him. But Beomgyu couldn’t decipher him at all. The only thing he really knew, is that he wasn’t like how everyone claimed him to be. 

He wasn’t who he’d initially thought either. 

 

But who was he really?


	7. seven

Beomgyu sipped on a glass of water slowly, picking boredly at the small entrees that sat on his plate. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, glancing at his mom and dad who were talking to some of his dad’s colleagues from work. 

He hated going to these banquets so much. His dad’s company always threw these little parties every other month, whenever they were building relations with other businesses or celebrating achievements. And he was always dragged to them simply because he was his son. 

The worst part of it all was watching his mom and dad pretend to be the stereotypical rich, happy couple in front of everyone when all they did was fight and argue behind closed doors. Their smiles, their personalities, they were all fake. 

Other than that, some of the other employee’s children would attend as well and he’d always have to put on a face with them to become friends. Everyone there only cared about their wealth and status, which is why they tried to get close to his family who were at the top of the food chain. But Beomgyu could care less about any of them. He didn’t want to be there. 

His dad glanced over at him then and walked towards the table. “Yah, Mr. Choi just came in with his family. You need to come introduce yourself to them.” 

Mr. Choi, the head of the business his dad’s company was planning to invest in. The reason why they’d thrown this banquet today in the first place. He was trying to get more acquainted with him, but Beomgyu knew his dad was just sucking up like he usually did. Except people saw that as charming, like he was easily persuasive. He was just desperate to stay on top and his mom was too. Their status was the only thing they had going for them at this point. 

Beomgyu sighed again and stood up. He’d have to play a long a bit longer. 

His dad led him towards his mom who was standing with another man, woman, and their son. Beomgyu froze when he noticed who it was. 

Soobin. 

Why did they have to run into each other right here and now? He was still a little bit embarrassed after the way he’d acted at the party. Soobin’s eyes widened when he noticed him too. What were the chances that they were both the sons of rich CEOs. They were more similar than he’d thought.

“Hello Mr and Mrs. Choi.” His dad bowed at them and then nudged Beomgyu forward. “This is my son that I’d mentioned before, Beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu bowed slowly, feeling awkward because of the way Soobin was staring at him. 

“Wow, he’s very handsome. You’ve raised a beautiful boy.” Mrs. Choi smiled at him brightly. 

“Yes we get that a lot, thank you.” His mom gloated and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Mr. Choi put a hand on Soobin’s shoulder then. “This is our son Soobin, he seems to be around the same age as yours. They should get along well then.”

“Definitely,” His dad looked at him. “Why don’t you and Soobin go get something to drink and get to know each other better while we all catch up yeah?”

Beomgyu clenched his teeth, trying to resist the urge to argue back. But he nodded slowly. Even though he didn’t want to converse with him, he did want to know more about him. Yeonjun had told him that Soobin was someone who saved him; he wanted to know what that meant. 

Soobin walked ahead and he followed behind him. They walked towards the beverage table, eyes from all around watching their movements. 

“I really didn’t think I’d run into you here, this is a crazy coincidence.” Soobin laughed as he grabbed a flute of champagne. 

“Yeah, same.” Beomgyu muttered as he took one as well. 

He cleared his throat. “Ah, I don’t really know what happened. But I think we might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot before. So let me introduce myself again. I’m Soobin, a friend of Kai’s.”

Beomgyu looked down at his outstretched hand and shook it slowly. “I’m Beomgyu, Kai’s friend as well-” He cut himself off quickly, remembering that they weren’t exactly friends anymore. “I’m um, I’m Beomgyu.”

“I’ve actually heard a lot about you before, you’re like the flower prince of your school right? That’s pretty cool and I can understand why.” Soobin smiled. 

“Yeah,” He replied hesitantly. “And um, you know Yeonjun too right? He goes to my school as well.”

“Mhm, we’re good friends. You know him?”

Beomgyu bit his lip. “We have an interesting relationship.”

Soobin stared at him. “From the way you acted at the party I didn’t think you liked him, I didn’t know you guys were friends. And he isn’t really the type of person to get close to others. Especially handsome boys from rich backgrounds. He’s never mentioned you before either.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu blinked, why did his heart drop at his words? “Well we’ve only talked a few times so it’s not really that serious I guess.”

“Okay.”

“But...How do you know him?” He peeked at him. “Like, how did you become friends?”

Soobin fell silent, a painful expression suddenly covering his face. “It’s a long, complicated story actually, you probably don’t wanna hear it.”

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable telling me-”

“It’s not that. It’s just, I remember the way you asked Kai at the party why he invited him. I could see that you weren’t really fond of him.” Soobin continued. “That’s how almost everyone he comes across treats him, because he’s different. They just don’t like him. And because of that, he used to get bullied a lot when he was younger. It affected him for a really long time, to this day actually.”

Beomgyu’s stomach sank when he remembered the way he’d stood up for that girl. 

“But then I took him under my wing and people stopped bothering him. Except eventually I moved away and he got himself into even more trouble. He stood up for someone being bullied but things went too far and he ended up knocking the guy out.” He shook his head. “He got kicked outta school and his parents they literally kicked him outta the house because of his erratic behaviour. I somehow managed to convince my parents to let him stay with us for a bit because he had nowhere to go. But they don’t treat him well, no one really does...He’s been having a rough time here.”

He pressed his lips together. So that’s what he meant when he said Soobin saved him. Beomgyu felt wrong hearing all of this from Soobin and not Yeonjun himself, but he wouldn’t have told him otherwise. And it helped him to understand him a bit better. It gave him a glance into his dark world. 

“Sorry, I have a big mouth I probably shouldn’t have said all that.” Soobin gave an embarrassed smile. “But I needed to vent to someone and I thought you might be okay since apparently you guys are friends. I just, he has a hard time trusting people, so if he does give his trust to you please don’t hurt him okay? He’s been through a lot, please take care of him when I’m not around.”

“I-I will.” Beomgyu whispered. 

Misunderstood. That’s what they both were. That’s what he meant when he said he saw himself in him. Two people who everyone decided to label without knowing who they really are. They all thought Yeonjun was violent and an asshole, but he was just struggling. He wasn’t one to stand by and watch others get hurt too, which is why he defended them; even him. 

That’s why he got mad at Beomgyu for just allowing that girl to get harassed and not doing anything about it. The whole time Beomgyu was just thinking about himself, how it would ruin his reputation if he stepped in. But Yeonjun was thinking about what he’d gone through, how the girl must’ve felt being targeted. He didn’t care about what others thought of him. 

He was the good guy all along wasn’t he?

Beomgyu was the devil.

“So you know what’s gonna happen next right? People are gonna come after me for getting mad at you. And you’re just gonna stand by and watch like you always do, because it’s never your fault is it?” 

Kai’s words stabbed him in the heart. 

This whole time he’d been acting like a victim, allowing people to break their necks over him. Treating them all like they were below him. And yet Yeonjun still somehow sympathized with him, found a way to understand him. He saw his flaws and accepted them. 

Even as the bad person he was still being treated good. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look sick.” Soobin asked seriously then. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, I just need to sit down.” He said quietly. But didn’t he know all of this? And yet he still disregarded it because he didn’t care about other people’s feelings. All because he felt like he was better than them since they treated him that way. If he was feeling fine, then why should he care about them? 

He was so selfish. 

He didn’t deserve any of this. 

 

It felt like his castle was crumbling and burning around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I've been working a lot so I haven't had time to write:,D but thx so much for reading


	8. eight

A dark cloud hung over Beomgyu’s head as he entered school the next morning. He hadn’t combed his hair or even bothered to look nice. He felt defeated, broken down, but most of all he felt tired. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. 

He was done. 

If he was the bad guy then maybe he should just start acting like one. 

Their eyes followed him as he moved down the hall. They no longer felt like looks of admiration and love, but envy and jealousy. Except isn’t that what they’d been the whole time? Beomgyu just didn’t want to acknowledge it. He loved their love so much it was addicting and he became obsessed with it. But it turned him into a monster. A monster with a perfect face that was blind to the truth and how they really felt towards him. 

Hate. 

He glared at them and they flinched, looking away quickly. 

He kept glaring until he noticed Kai and Taehyun a few feet away from him. They were surrounded by three guys and one of them suddenly shoved Kai hard into the lockers. Taehyun stood helplessly watching them and everyone else just turned a blind eye. They all knew he would get what he had coming for him after what he did to Beomgyu.

But they’d really just stand there and watch him get hurt without a care?

That’s exactly what he used to do. But he wasn’t that person anymore. Kai and Taehyun had been his only true friends, whether they loved him or hated him they were always there for him. But he never treated them as well as he should.

He had to defend them. 

“You think just ‘cause you told off Beomgyu you’re some big piece of shit now huh?” The guy hissed, grabbing his shirt. “You’re worthless and your attitude pisses me off.”

“I’d rather be worthless than an asshole who goes around harassing people for no reason.” Kai gave a tired smile. 

He raised his fist. “You better close your mouth before I rip it off-”

Beomgyu charged forward, he felt like he was losing control of himself. The only thing he could feel was his body moving in anger as he pushed Kai back and grabbed the boy, striking him hard in the face. All his pent up anger and rage he’d been holding back for so long was being unleashed onto him.  
“Beomgyu stop you’re gonna kill him!” Taehyun’s voice was faint in the background but he was barely listening. 

He just kept punching and punching, tears blurring his eyes. 

He raised his fist again but someone grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” His voice was hard and mad. 

Yeonjun.

He shoved Beomgyu aside just as a teacher pushed through the crowd towards them. Yeonjun grabbed the unconscious boy’s shirt and wiped his knuckles over the blood gushing from his broken nose. 

“What are you doing-” Beomgyu started but it was too late. The teacher had her eyes locked on Yeonjun and the mess around him. Everyone stood staring in shock at the scene unfolding.

“What is going on here?” She hissed at him. 

He kept silent.

“Yeonjun, you need to come with me.”

What?

Beomgyu tried to step forward but Kai grabbed his arm to stop him. 

The teacher moved him away from the boy. “All of you get to class right now or else!”

“Wait, no!” Beomgyu writhed out of Kai’s grasp. “He didn’t do any of this, this was my fault! I beat him up!”

She laughed and shook her head. “I know you’re a good person Beomgyu, but this is not the time to defend him-”

“I’m telling the truth!” He yelled frantically, gesturing to the other students around him. “Tell her, you all saw me I was the one who hurt him not Yeonjun!”

But they all stayed silent, even Kai and Taehyun. They all looked too afraid to speak up. Even now, they would let someone else take the fall for him because they were afraid of the consequences if they went against him.

It made more sense for Yeonjun to be the guilty person in this situation, because of who he was, his reputation; but he wasn’t. It was him and Yeonjun was defending him once again because he was the good guy and Beomgyu was the bad guy. 

This wasn’t right at all. He didn’t want to be treated like this anymore. 

“It’s okay, he’s just trying to help me.” Yeonjun spoke up slowly. “But it was me.”

No. He couldn’t have what happened to him before happen again. Yeonjun had already faced the consequences in his life for saving someone. Beomgyu would be the one to protect him this time.

He clenched his teeth and walked forward, standing in front of him to face her. 

“Are you deaf or something or are you just not listening. I said it was me who caused this and I’ll face the consequences for it!” He hissed. 

The teacher frowned at him. “If both of you are involved in this situation, then you’ll both be in trouble for it. And Beomgyu, I’m very surprised and disappointed by your actions and words right now. I did not expect this kind of behaviour from you.”

Both? Even after all this she still thought he had some sort of innocence left and Yeonjun was guilty. No matter what he did, his crown was still weighing him down and the darkness still restrained Yeonjun. 

They couldn’t escape their pasts. 

Beomgyu hung his head in defeat as she led them away towards a room in the head office. 

“You two wait here,” She said firmly as they sat down. “We need to call an ambulance for the unconscious student and then we’ll deal with you after.”

Once the door closed behind her, Beomgyu put his face in his hands. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Yeonjun asked, his voice tense. “You could’ve gotten out of this-”

“And what would happen to you huh?” He snapped back.

“It doesn’t matter what happens to me!” Yeonjun shouted. “My life is already fucked up, you, you actually have something going for you!”

Beomgyu twitched and he punched the wall in anger. “What do I have going for me! A fake life with people who don’t really know who I am? Who secretly hate me? And the only people who actually give a fuck about me I just treat like shit? I have nothing Yeonjun!”

“Atleast you have parents who love and care about you.” He whispered. “Atleast you have a place that you can actually call home. W-What you’re doing right now, is what I did back then that led me to where I am now. I don’t want you to be like me, someone who is so angry and hates the world because of the way it treats them. I see myself in you, but I don’t want you to become me.”

“But you’re a good person.” Beomgyu said softly. “You were willing to take the fall for me right now, you stood up for that girl, and you defended that other person from your old school which is why you got kicked out.”

Yeonjun blinked at him in surprise. “How did you know-”

“You’ve done everything right, and yet people have only seen you as this evil person when you’re not.” He shook his head. “I won’t let that happen to you again, you deserve to have someone on your side for once. You said Soobin saved you, let me save you this time okay? I don’t want to be someone that people are afraid of or feel they have to serve. I want to be treated as a human being, who has flaws. I-I’m not perfect, I never was and you helped me see that. So let me just not be perfect right now, let me face this problem.”

Yeonjun looked away and Beomgyu put his hand on his.

“I don’t care what happens after. Remember you told me that a million fake people don’t matter, as long as you have one person who truly understands you and accepts you for who you are. Someone who makes you happy.” He continued. “You are that person for me, I trust you, which is why I know I’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. A lot of people are going to show their true colours to you now and I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle it. Now that you aren’t their prince, they’ll look at you as a devil. Someone who betrayed them.” He shook.

Beomgyu locked their fingers together. “I guess that’s just the price you have to pay for doing what’s right and being yourself.”

Yeonjun gave his hand a firm squeeze.

 

“Thank you for helping me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I doubt anyone is even reading this story anymore cuz I haven't updated in 3 months but if you are thank you. I honestly wasn't going to continue it cuz I haven't been motivated, but I got a comment today that helped push me. I'll try to finish the story, but it might take a while to update cuz I'm going on vacation soon <3


	9. nine

“What the hell were you thinking Beomgyu? Beating up a kid and then getting suspended from school for two weeks? Do you know how badly this could damage your academic future?” His dad yelled angrily. He stood over him like a dictator as he sat emotionless on the couch, hanging his head in defeat. His mom sat across the room, sipping quietly on some tea. But he could hear her thoughts. She was probably judging him, patronizing him. 

“You’re lucky they didn’t press charges. God if anyone in my company heard about this...News travels so fast around here, you’re not safe from anything-”

“Is that all you care about?” Beomgyu whispered. 

His dad frowned at him. “What?”

“You’re fucking image, what others think about you. You put all that shit before how I feel, all the time.” He hissed, locking eyes with him. 

“Hey, watch your mouth!” His dad shot a look at his mom. “This is your fault you know? Since you can’t control your curse words when you’re angry, now he’s picked them up!”

“You’re really blaming this on me?” She pressed. “He’s a teenager, do you really think he doesn’t know any curse words?” 

“That’s not the point Sumi, he shouldn’t be talking to his parents with such disrespect!” 

“Well maybe if you showed me some respect every once in a while, he’d pick up the same behaviour-”

“God, will you two just stop already!” Beomgyu shouted, holding his head in his hands. “Stop fighting, stop arguing, just stop! I-I can’t take it anymore.”

They fell silent. 

“You two don’t even know what’s going, because all you care about is yourselves, because all you do is fight with each other! Do you even know what it feels like to live in a home with parents who don’t care about you?” He cried. 

“Beomgyu don’t say that,” His mom said sternly. “We care so much about you-”

“No, you only care about how perfect I am so that it benefits you.” Beomgyu croaked. “Do you even know who I really am? Or do you just see me as your perfect little son?”

“Why would we not know you, you’re our child-” His dad started but Beomgyu laughed hysterically.   
“Oh really? You know me huh? So did you know that I was gay? Or did you completely overlook that because you wanted me to bring home the perfect girl?”

His eyes widened. “What?”

Beomgyu nodded. “Exactly, you didn’t know. And even if you did, you wouldn’t care...Because that’s not the kind of son you want is it? Me being different ruins your image and that’s the worst thing possible right?”

His dad didn’t say anything but he already knew his answer. Beomgyu stood up to leave, he was done with this conversation, he was done with them-but his mom grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Wait-” 

He yanked it away from her. “Just leave me alone.” 

He carried himself upstairs into his room and closed the door behind him, sliding down against the frame onto the floor. Everything overflowed again, but this time through his sadness rather than anger. 

His muffled sobs echoed through the room as he cried himself to sleep. 

**

A few days went by. 

Beomgyu couldn’t go to school so he lazed around the house when no one was home and avoided his parents when they were there. He always thought about reconnecting with Taehyun and Kai, but he didn’t know how to approach them. Or if they even wanted to talk to him again. For the first time in his life he was actually alone...Isolated. It didn’t feel good, he felt lonely and tired. But there wasn’t really anyone he could turn to. He hadn’t seen Yeonjun in a while either. The school decided to suspend him as well, it was unfair but Beomgyu was glad that he didn’t get expelled for good. 

Beomgyu couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

He already knew that after what happened between them at the party, that he’d developed feelings for him. But he didn’t know what to do about them. They still didn’t know each other very well, but he still felt connected to him somehow. After everything they'd been through, how could he not? Yeonjun helped change him-

The doorbell rang suddenly then, pulling him out of his thoughts and he groaned and turned onto his side. He was too lazy to get up and answer it, but it rang again. He forced himself out of bed and trudged downstairs. His breath caught in his throat when he clicked on the security system and saw Yeonjun standing casually on the porch. 

“What the hell is he doing here? How does he even know where I live?” Beomgyu whispered frantically to himself. He tripped over his feet as he ran to the washroom to fix his messy hair quickly, then raced back to the door. Yeonjun was turning to leave as he swung it open. He glanced back at him. 

“Oh, so you are home.” He said. 

“Uh, yeah I am.” Beomgyu tried to act cool and crossed his arms. “So um, what brings you here?”

“I was out and ran into a Kai at the convenience store. I asked him if he knew how you were doing and he said he didn’t know because you hadn’t talked in a while.” Yeonjun nodded. “So I asked him where you lived so I could check up on you...That’s not weird right? Because if it’s weird I can leave right now if you’re uncomfortable.”

He shook his head. “No, no it’s not weird I just wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun laughed but his smile quickly faded and he turned serious. “So you’ve just been home by yourself? Is everything okay?”

Beomgyu wanted to tell him everything, about how he came out to his parents and that he was still struggling to mend his friendship with Kai and Taehyun, but it wouldn’t come out. He pressed his lips together. “Yeah...I just don’t really have much to do since I’m suspended so-”

“Let’s go out then.” 

His heart stopped. “What?”

“There’s a carnival going on in the city, I was gonna head down there before I came to you. Do you want to go with me?” Yeonjun continued carefully. “We can go on rides, eat food, chill out...Just so you have something to do for today.”

Beomgyu could feel himself blushing. Why was he even acting like this? Yeonjun was just being nice, it wasn’t like this was a date or anything. Beomgyu took in a long breath. He just needed to act normal. 

“Thanks for offering, I’ll come with you.” He smiled stiffly. 

“You look kind of uncomfortable, are you sure?’

“I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just-” Beomgyu bit down hard on his lip and turned away. “Nevermind, I’m going to go get ready. Did you want to come inside and wait for me?”

“It’s fine, I can just wait outside. I like the fresh air.” Yeonjun replied. 

He nodded. “Okay I’ll be down in a second.” Beomgyu closed the door and put his head in his hands. 

 

This was going to be such a long day. 

 

**

They walked in silence towards the carnival later on. Yeonjun looked comfortable with the silence, glancing around contently at the scenery. But Beomgyu was freaking out beside him. He felt like a robot being controlled by someone else, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“So I’m assuming Soobin told you everything about me?” Yeonjun spoke up then and he froze. “He mentioned that he met you at his father’s banquet recently.”

Beomgyu cleared his throat. “Ah yeah, he did.”

“Hm.”

“I’m really sorry...That all that happened to you.” He continued slowly. “Your parents seem like real assholes.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Yeah, they are.”

“Mine aren’t any better trust me.” Beomgyu felt sick thinking about what happened between them. “They don’t care about me at all.”

“It’s not that they don’t care, they just don’t understand us.” He sighed back. 

Those words hit Beomgyu. It was true. They didn’t understand him, even from the start. They were just trying to fit him into the image and narrative they wanted. But how could he get them to understand him if they didn’t listen? It was too stressful. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun took his hand. “Just don’t think about it right now okay? I don’t want you to be down. Let’s have fun.”

Beomgyu looked down at their hands twined together. He could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Yeonjun blinked and realized what he was doing, letting go quickly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh.” Yeonjun blushed slightly, but shoved his hands into his pockets. Beomgyu felt like punching himself, he shouldn’t have said anything why was he such an idiot? 

They kept walking until they reached the front gate of the carnival, paying the fee to get inside. It was loud and pretty crowded. But everyone looked like they were having fun and enjoying themselves. The sight made Beomgyu’s heart feel warm, he really did need this. 

“So what do you want to do first?” Yeonjun tilted his head. 

“Ah,” Beomgyu looked around. “I’m not really sure, there’s so many options.”

“How about we start off easy, maybe bumper cars?”

“Pfft, who do you think I am? A baby? Let’s try one of the roller coasters first.” Beomgyu smirked. 

Yeonjun raised a brow. “Oh really? I just didn’t really take you for someone who likes scary rides.”

“I love them, they make me feel exhilarated.” He smiled. 

“Okay, then let’s do all the scary rides first. That’ll be fun.” They headed towards a rollercoaster a few feet away and lined up. Once they got onto the ride, Beomgyu could feel himself getting a little scared. He hadn’t been to an amusement park in awhile, he forgot about his fear of heights. But he didn’t care. He wanted to forget about his fears and worries today and just have fun. When the car reached the top of the drop, he put his arms up and closed his eyes. A loud scream left his mouth as the car shot down. The feeling was amazing. 

They went on so many rides after, he couldn’t keep count. All he knew was that it was the happiest he’d been in a while; and it was with Yeonjun. That thought made him even happier.

“Hey look, it’s a claw machine!” Yeonjun pointed out as they walked to get food. “Did you want something from it?” 

Beomgyu glanced inside. “There’s only one Ryan plushie left, it’d be cool if I could get it.”  
“I’ll get it for you, I’m good at these things.” Yeonjun stretched dramatically to get himself ready. He pulled out a few tokens. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Beomgyu watched in amusement as he eagerly started the machine, moving the claw towards the corner where the plushie sat. He was so close to grabbing it, but the clasps missed slightly. 

“Dammit,” Yeonjun groaned. “I’m trying again.”

“Okay.” He laughed. 

The claw missed the plushie again and it kept missing, but Yeonjun didn’t stop trying. Beomgyu noticed there were people forming behind him waiting for their turn to try. 

“Hey, maybe we should just go. People are waiting.” Beomgyu whispered to him. 

“I don’t care, I’m getting the plushie.”

“Look it’s okay, I don’t even want it that much-”

“Yah!” A loud man with his girlfriend shouted behind them suddenly. “You’ve been hogging the machine forever, give other people a turn!”

Yeonjun ignored him. 

“Hey are listening to me you little brat? Move out of the way!” The man stalked forward and shoved him aside. Yeonjun gave him a hard glare. “Babe what toy do you want, I’ll get it for you.”

“The brown dog plushie over there.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Anything for you.” He grinned and moved the claw with ease, swooping up the toy in one go. He pulled it out. 

“That was mine.” Yeonjun hissed. 

The man looked at him. “What?” 

“I was getting that one, it’s mine.” 

“But you didn’t get it, so it doesn’t belong to you little brat. Why don’t you go cry about it to your mommy?” He spit at him. 

“Piece of shit!” Yeonjun clenched his teeth and charged forward, knocking the guy over. “Gimme that!”

“Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing!” He shouted. The man punched him in the face but Yeonjun didn’t let go and grabbed the plushie, scrambling off of him. He grabbed Beomgyu’s hand and they ran away quickly. 

“Come on if we go fast enough he won’t be able to catch us!” He huffed.

“Hey, stop!” Beomgyu said, letting go of his hand. “Why would you do that? It didn’t belong to us! That’s stealing!”

“Well you wanted it didn’t you?” Yeonjun pressed.

“Not like that, we should’ve just left him alone!”

“Fine!” He threw it on the ground. “Then don’t take it I don’t give a shit, I was just trying to be nice!”

Beomgyu watched him walk away and shook his head. What just happened? Why did things escalate so quickly? He sighed and caught up to him. “Hey, let’s just calm down okay? Why don’t we go get something to eat like we were before.”

Yeonjun sat down on a bench by the ferris wheel. “I’m not hungry.”

Beomgyu watched him touch the area where the guy hit him and wince. “We should go get that checked out-”

“I’m fine.” His voice was hard. 

Yeonjun’s phone rang and he slipped it out to check but ignored the caller. He looked sad now. 

“Who was that?”

“No one.” 

“Tell me-” 

“It was Soobin okay?” He snapped. “He’s probably wondering where I am because I haven’t been home since last night!”

Beomgyu gave him a serious look. “What? Why?”

“Because his parents fucking hate me, especially now that I’ve been suspended again. And being in that house is so suffocating, but I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Yeonjun’s voice cracked and he shook his head. “I thought maybe I could distract myself for a bit, try to run away from my problems for a second. Which is why I wanted to hang out with you, because I like seeing you smiling and happy, which is why I wanted to win that stupid toy for you. But clearly I can’t, because I’m always ruining shit for myself. You probably hate me now because of what happened yeah? Just like everyone else, they all fucking hate me.”

“Hey.” Beomgyu said firmly. “I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. We all make mistakes, we all do stupid shit. That’s just life.”

Yeonjun closed his eyes. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t go back there, I can’t.”

“Well Soobin cares about you and you care about him. So you owe it to him to not run away. I know it’s hard right now, but I promise it’ll get better.” He said. “If you stay out here by yourself again, he’s going to worry and I’m going to be scared too.”

Yeonjun didn’t say anything. 

Beomgyu pressed his lips together. “How about you stay at my place then? Until you’re comfortable to go back.”

“No, you really don’t have to-” 

“But I want to, I don’t care what my parents think. You’re always helping me. You need help right now and I want to help you.” He pushed. 

“I just feel like I’m going to get in your way, I don’t want to do that again. It’s better if I’m just alone.” Yeonjun whispered. 

Beomgyu grabbed his shoulders. “You won’t get in my way, I care a lot about you. You could never be a burden to me.”

Yeonjun stared at him. “Thank you, thank you for saying that.” 

“Don’t thank me, just stop thinking so poorly of yourself. You’re a good person Yeonjun. Even back there, even though what you did was bad; your intentions were still good.” Beomgyu said softly. “If everyone hates you and doesn’t choose to see you for who you really are, then that’s their loss. Because you're such a thoughtful, sweet, and kind person; you’re not a demon.”

Yeonjun kept staring at him. His gaze taking him in, making him feel vulnerable and exposed. He took his hand slowly, catching Beomgyu off guard. “Hey, remember when I told you...That all you need is one person who truly understands you and accepts you for who are. One person who loves you and makes you happy.”

“Yeah? Why?”

Beomgyu felt his heart stop when Yeonjun smiled then, a smile he’d never seen before. One that he’d never forget. 

 

“Soobin saved me, but you’re that one person for me Beomgyu.”


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is actually still reading this...Thank you so much and you're a true fighter for waiting for like years for it to update I'm so sorry :,( but it will be completeted someday........And TXT's comeback yesterday was seriously amazing...Every song on the album was so good but my favourite right now has to be Roller Coaster

Beomgyu placed an inflatable mattress down beside his bed and draped a blanket and a pillow over it. Yeonjun stood in the doorway, glancing around curiously at the posters that hung from his wall. Beomgyu glanced back at him warily. He wished he had more time to clean before he came, his room had become a trash pile ever since he got suspended. Usually things would be more in order, but lately everything has been such a mess that it was hard to maintain it. 

“Um, sorry about the mess by the way.” He spoke up. 

Yeonjun looked over at him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind it. But are you sure your parents are okay with me staying here?” 

“They probably won’t be too fond of it...I mean, I told them I was gay a few days ago and now suddenly I have a boy staying in my room so…” Beomgyu laughed awkwardly. “But it doesn’t matter, I don’t really care what they think-”

“You told them you were gay?” He sounded surprised. 

Beomgyu froze, realizing this was the first time he was admitting it to him. “Ah yeah, they um, they didn’t take it very well. Guess I’m not so perfect to them now.”

Yeonjun walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. “God, you’re so brave seriously. I can’t imagine how scary that probably was for you. It doesn’t matter if they didn’t respond well, the fact that you even managed to do it is more than enough Beomgyu.” 

He felt so reassured by his words. That’s all he wanted to hear, that what he did was enough. Yeonjun always knew how to comfort him, he was always there for him when he needed him. Beomgyu treasured him so much and it seemed like Yeonjun viewed him as an important person in his life too. But he still didn’t know if he felt the same way he did towards him. They’d been through so much together and yet it still felt like there was still a wall up somehow. 

Yeonjun let go of him then. “I wish I could come clean to my parents about my sexuality too. But I mean, they literally hate me so, I doubt they’d even hear me out.” 

Beomgyu watched as he flopped back onto the mattress and closed his eyes. “I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have to apologize.” He chuckled. 

Beomgyu sat down slowly at the edge of his bed. “Um, can I ask you something?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Have you ever been in love with someone or are you in love with anyone right now?” Beomgyu held his breath waiting for a response. It didn’t come for a long time. He wished he never asked. “Um, nevermind you don’t have to answer-”

“To tell you the truth no.” Yeonjun replied softly. “I’ve never been in love with anyone, but I have had feelings for people you know?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu whispered. His response left a heavy weight on his heart. He felt afraid now. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with him, but Yeonjun didn’t even feel the same way. 

“Why did you want to know?” 

Beomgyu just wanted to dismiss it and move on. But he needed to know, so could be prepared to give up or pursue his feelings. “I just wanted to know...How you felt about me.”

He didn’t reply again for a long time. Beomgyu wanted to take everything back so badly, but it was all out in the air. There was nothing he could do about it now. 

“I-I don’t know.” 

Just three words struck him like a bullet. 

“You don’t know.” He repeated absentmindedly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Then, why did you tell me what you did at the carnival? Why did you comfort me at the party? Why did you tell me all these things that saved me when I was broken? Why did you come into my life and change it forever?” Beomgyu forced himself to look at him and Yeonjun was sitting up, giving him a conflicted gaze. “Did all of it mean nothing to you or something?” 

“Beomgyu-” 

Tears gathered in his eyes. “Why are you still so distant from me I don’t understand-”

Yeonjun grabbed his hand suddenly and he gasped as he pulled him forward. But the sound of the door opening downstairs forced them apart. Beomgyu stood up quickly. “I-I think my mom is home.” 

“Oh, okay.” Yeonjun replied hesitantly. 

They both stood awkwardly together before Beomgyu ended up leaving first and he followed behind slowly. What had just happened? Why did it matter so much if he had feelings for him? Why couldn’t he just accept that he didn’t and move on? Because it hurt, it hurt more than he thought it would. 

Beomgyu saw his mom in the kitchen as they came down the stairs and she froze when she noticed them. 

Her eyes lay on Yeonjun. “Beomgyu, who’s this? I don’t think you’ve introduced me to him before.”

“He’s my friend Yeonjun.” He replied bluntly, not wanting to engage in a longer conversation with her if he didn’t need to. 

Yeonjun bowed to her. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Choi.” 

“Can you tell dad that he’s going to be staying with us for a bit?” Beomgyu was about to turn away but she grabbed his arm. 

“Hey, you can’t just drop a bomb like this and then walk away.” Her voice was hard. “Yeonjun, do you mind if I talk to Beomgyu alone for a second?” 

“Um, of course. I can wait outside.” He said and Beomgyu watched as he left. 

“Why exactly is he staying with us?” 

“Why does it matter, he just needs a place to stay for a bit. I don’t see what the big deal is.” Beomgyu crossed his arms. 

“Look,” She put a firm hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re still upset with me and your dad after our conversation a few days ago. But you can’t just turn around and do whatever you want in this house. There are still rules, so you need to tell us about these kinds of things. Having a total stranger suddenly come to live with us is a big deal.” 

He fell silent. 

“Is he, is he um, is he your boyfriend?” She asked carefully then. 

“And if he was? Would you kick him out?” Beomgyu pressed. 

“No, listen to me okay?” She sighed. “I’ve been doing some thinking these past few days ever since you told us about your sexuality. It’ll take me awhile to adjust to it, but I don’t care because at the end of the day you are my baby Beomgyu. I will love you and cherish you for whoever you are, do you understand?”

Her words sounded unbelievable to him. It felt like a dream, was this really his mother talking?

“I want to try to be better for you, so that you feel comfortable and you don’t have to hide anything from me.” She continued softly. “It’ll take your dad a bit longer to come around, but I’m sure he feels the same way.”

Beomgyu didn’t even realize he was crying until he saw his tears drip onto the floor. His mom hugged tightly then, her warm, reassuring embrace reminding him of Yeonjun’s and making him cry harder. 

So much had changed, but he knew it was for the better. For once he truly felt like he had hope. Even though Yeonjun didn’t love him, he felt like for once in his life that he was truly starting to love himself. 

**

They lay in his room later that night, the tension from their fight before still hanging in the air. But all Beomgyu cared about was that Yeonjun had a warm place to stay for the night and that his parents were fine with him staying after he explained his situation. His conversation with his mom kept running through his mind. He knew it would take them a while to become completely comfortable with everything, but he was just happy they were trying at least. 

Beomgyu turned on his side and glanced down at Yeonjun who was fast asleep.The soft glow of the lamp from his nightstand accentuated his beautiful features. Usually Beomgyu would sleep in the dark but Yeonjun had wanted the lamp on because he was afraid. Even though he thought his fear was funny and cute, he was thankful for it now. Yeonjun looked so pretty in his sleep. Beomgyu didn’t know how people could label him as a demon, when he was the true prince. 

He sighed. Yeonjun had just rejected him, but his feelings for him were still as strong as ever. He obviously couldn’t fall out of love with him that easily-

“You know it’s really hard to sleep with you staring at me like that.” Yeonjun spoke suddenly and Beomgyu jumped. 

He quickly turned away. “I-I wasn’t watching you, I was trying to sleep too.”

His heart pounded in his chest when he heard Yeonjun shuffling around. Beomgyu glanced back cautiously and noticed he was standing over him. 

“Can I talk to you about earlier?” He sat down on his bed. 

Beomgyu nodded. He didn’t think they would come back to this conversation again so soon, why did it terrify him?

“When you asked me how I felt about you, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said. “I just, it scared me.” 

Beomgyu watched him carefully. 

“I do like you a lot...But there is so much shit going on right now that I feel like if we ever got together, it would just complicate things even more and I would only end up hurting you. I feel like I’m not a good enough person for you right now.” He clenched his teeth. “But everything I’ve told you and the few moments we’ve spent together so far, it hasn’t meant nothing. Because you changed my life too. That’s why I told you what I did at the carnival, because you do truly understand me. And you’re the most important person to me right now. So please wait for me okay? I’ll change, I’ll grow and become a person you’ll never be ashamed about loving.”

Beomgyu noticed his hand was shaking and he placed his over it slowly. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have forced all that on you in the first place when I knew what you were going through. It was selfish of me. But I will wait for you okay? Let’s both grow and become better people together, no matter what.”

Yeonjun gave him a soft smile and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

Beomgyu could feel his face turning red. “H-Hey, what the hell you can’t just do that.”

“Sorry,” He moved closer to him. “I’ve just wanted to kiss you for a long time now.”

“W-Wait, I don’t want my first kiss to be in my messy room!” Beomgyu stopped him quickly. 

Yeonjun laughed and pressed his forehead against his. “You’re so cute. Okay fine, let’s just get some sleep for now. Today’s been a long day.”

Even though he’d just rejected him, he felt desperate for his closeness again as he moved away. Beomgyu pinched himself hard, why was he such an idiot? Yeonjun’s phone dinged loudly then and he picked it up. Beomgyu noticed his face fall. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked seriously. 

 

“My parents; they’re here.”


End file.
